Perishable food departments, such as deli departments in stores, commonly utilize slicers to slice food product and scales to weigh and print labels for the sliced food product. Scales are also used in conjunction with other food items. Currently the scales print labels with a bar code that can be scanned by a bar code scanner at checkout. With the development of RFID tags, there is a need for a printer and/or scale operable with such RFID tags. PCT International Publication No. WO 2005/004071 A1 discloses an exemplary scale operable with labels having RFID tags.
As RFID label technology improves and becomes more mainstream, there exists a need for improved RFID label compatible printers and scales that facilitate operation within an RFID label environment.